


All he had ever wanted

by angelus2hot



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: rarepairfest, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: If he's not to lose everything Sean needs the help of the Grimm.





	All he had ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> **Title:** All he had ever wanted  
>  **Fandom:** Grimm  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,687  
>  **Summary:** If he's not to lose everything Sean needs the help of the Grimm.  
>  **A/N:** written for Trobadora for [Rare Pair Fest 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/rarepairfest2017)

“You wanted to see me?” The words were out of his mouth before the door had barely opened.

“Thank you for coming, Sean.” Henrietta ushered him inside before quickly shutting the door behind him.

He was a very busy man, he didn’t have time for the niceties but got right to the point. “What’s this all about, Henrietta?” It wasn’t like her to call him out of the blue.

Without hesitation she rushed into an explanation. She didn’t water it down or leave anything out but determinedly gave him the cold hard truth.

A few minutes later Sean stood staring at Henrietta with his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I find it hard to believe that you...”

Bristling, Henrietta interrupted him. “I don’t care if you believe it or not Sean Renard. I tell you this simply as a courtesy because of my long-standing friendship with your mother.”

Sean had the grace to appear flushed. He quickly bowed his head in contrition and apologized. “Forgive me, Henrietta. I did not mean any disrespect.”

She nodded her head in acceptance of his apology but her tone was still frosty. “You’re forgiven. But you have to take great care. Like I said before this Rachel that you’re seeing isn’t all that she seems. And there are plans for you...” She had to force herself not to grab her head as pain lanced through it. “Someone wants you to have the position of power in this town. Or at the very least the illusion of it.”

The police captain stood taller a faint smile on his face as thoughts of complete control danced through his mind.

“Look at you. It hasn’t even happened yet and already you want it so bad you can practically taste it.” The Hexenbiest slapped him hard on the cheek to bring his attention back to the here and now. “That’s exactly what gets you into that mess.” 

He resisted the urge to stroke his stinging cheek as he plastered an innocent look on his face. “What?”

Hernrietta rolled her eyes at him. He wasn’t fooling her a bit. “The greed for power that seems to be inherent in all Zauberbiests.” She shook her head. “You’re not even bothered by the thought that someone else could be controlling your chain.”

“Would it really be all that bad?” Sean couldn’t understand how being powerful would be such a bad thing. He was of course thinking only of all the good he could do in the wesen community as Mayor.

She wasn’t fooled in the least. “Yes.” Henrietta nodded her head for emphasis. “ It would be that bad.” At the look of doubt on his face she added, “You’ve no doubt heard the old adage that absolute power corrupts absolutely. Well for you it is worse and happens a lot more quickly. You’re not the same man as you are now. You will become cold, harder, you will do unconscionable things all in the quest for more power and because of it you will lose everything.”

“How do you know all this is true? Couldn’t it have been a dream?” Although why Henrietta would have been dreaming about his life he wouldn’t know or care to guess. 

“I have more power than you can imagine, Sean.” Her eyes darkened. “I have seen things you wouldn’t even dream were possible. So when I tell you that your very existence is threatened if you continue on this path you are on... believe it.”

A deep, loud sigh escaped him and echoed around the room. The thought of being Mayor and possibly going on to become Governor was beyond tempting. It was too bad it would... that he couldn’t... He didn’t want to give it up. _How could she ask him to?_ But he knew he didn’t have a choice. Sean sighed again. “What do I do?”

“Unfortunately, there’s no way I can see to stop what’s coming. You will be approached and maybe even threatened to take this position. But you must refuse it.“ She really hoped for his sake and his mother’s that he would have the strength to refuse what most Zauberbiests would look on as an ideal opportunity. “And most of all you will need someone to keep you grounded. To help you resist the temptation.”

Before she could finish speaking Sean was already shaking his head. “I don’t have anyone I can... My mother has already left so I...”

A slight smile curved her lips. “I wasn’t thinking of your mother. And you’re wrong, Sean. You do have someone to help you. And all you have to do is ask.”

Sean raised his eyebrows pointedly. 

Laugher rang out. “No. Not me. Someone who may surprise you.”

“Who?” Sean spoke through clenched teeth. He was fast losing patience. _Why couldn’t she just tell him who it was without all the build up?_

“The Grimm.”

With those two words Sean was back to staring at Henrietta with his mouth hanging open in shock. There was no way Nick was the one to help him resist temptation. If the truth were known The Grimm represented a whole different level of temptation for him, the out of the frying pan and into the fire kind but of course Henrietta couldn’t know that. 

At the look slowly crossing Sean’s face a knowing look appeared on hers. “Trust me, Sean. You will need him and he will not fail you.”

“But, how can...?”

Henrietta took a step backwards as her front door opened on its own. “That is all I can tell you. It is up to you to head my warning and take my advice.”

Although he didn’t like it one little bit Sean knew when he was being dismissed. With a whispered _Thank you_ he turned and walked out the door.

 

As he drove towards the station everything that Henrietta had told him kept running through his mind over and over again. If she was right and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she could be then as much as it pained him he would have no choice but to ask Nick for help. 

He gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles standing out in stark relief as a sigh swept through him. This wasn't going to be easy. Sean made a quick u-turn and headed to Nick’s. If he was going to do this he might as well go ahead and get it over with.

 

Fifteen minutes later Nick Burhardt opened his front door to see his captain standing on his porch. A feeling of cold dread began to wash over him. “Captain? What’s wrong?” He knew there had to be something horribly wrong. The captain wouldn’t have come to his house otherwise.

“May I come in?”

He nodded his head quickly. “Yeah, of course. Come on in.” Nick waited patiently until his captain was inside before he shut the door and motioned for him to have a seat. “What’s wrong?” He repeated the question.

“I’m not here on official business.” Renard sat down on the couch, crossed his legs and with his long fingers began to pluck at the crease of his pants. 

Nick’s brow furrowed with confusion. “Then why are you here?” Nick didn’t mean to sound rude it was just that he felt a little out of his element. It wasn’t as if he and Renard were good friends or even friendly acquaintances.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out exactly what Nick was thinking so Renard got right to the point. “My friend Henrietta asked me to come see her today. She had some kind of premonition or something about what was going to happen in a few days.”

“I still don’t understand.” _What did this have to do with him?_

“In a few days the man that’s running for mayor will be assassinated and..." His voice trailed off as Nick interrupted.

"Do you know when, how, maybe we can..."

It was Sean's turn to interrupt. "No, according to Henrietta there’s no way to stop it. All I know is that it happens and I will be approached to take his place.”

Nick didn’t know quite what to say. Every part of him wanted to save the man who would be mayor but from what his captain was telling him that couldn’t happen. “They want you to become...” Nick paused at the look on Renard’s face. “That’s not good?” He would have thought becoming the mayor would be right up the captain’s alley.

“No. Far from it apparently.” Sean ran his hand through his short hair. “Evidently, if you can believe it, I become power hungry, I turn on you and I do things that aren’t...” There was no need for him to continue by the look in Nick’s eyes he could tell the other man understood exactly what he was trying to say. “The thing is, Nick. I like my life as it is. I actually like who I am and I don’t want to change that. But according to Henrietta what she has seen will come to pass, there’s no way around it unless I’m kept from temptation.”

He actually liked who Sean was too but he could definitely believe his captain could become more power hungry. Renard already gave off this ‘do anything to get what he wanted and woe be to anyone who got in his way’ vibe. He would hate to think how much worse the captain could actually be. A whoosh of air escaped Nick. “Did this Henrietta happen to have any insight on how to accomplish that?”

The captain nodded his head. “She did.”

Nick was all ears. “How?”

“You.”

That was not what Nick was expecting to hear. _How could he keep Renard from accepting a position with even more power when it was exactly what he would want?_ “I don’t understand. How can I help? What is it that you want me to do?”

It took all of Sean’s willpower to keep from telling Nick exactly what he wanted him to do in no uncertain terms. But somehow he managed to keep it to himself. But despite his best efforts his voice was husky with barely suppressed longing as he began to explain what he needed Nick to do.

When he was finished Nick nodded his head. It would be in his and the whole of Portland’s best interests to keep Captain Renard the way he was and not the power hungry version buried beneath the surface waiting to come to life with the promise of the mayoral seat. “Okay. I’ll help you however I can.”

 

 

As plans went it was better than most. The two men spent the next couple of weeks together. Nick stayed by Sean's side and to his credit the captain didn't even try to put himself in a position where he could be approached.

But as careful as they were what Henrietta had seen came to pass. Andrew Dixon was assassinated and while taking a quick bathroom break Sean was approached to run for mayor. 

"We think you should be the next mayor of Portland." The smarmy man flashed Sean a smile. "You will, how do they say...? Ah, yes. You will throw your hat into the ring. We will make the announcement today."

A muscle ticked in Sean's jaw as he stared at the man in front of him. It would be so easy to give in and say yes. “I...” He swallowed hard. He really could see himself as Portland’s new mayor. _What if Henrietta had gotten it wrong? What if he was to become the greatest mayor Portland had ever seen?_ Sean took a deep breath. _Would it really be so bad?_ As he opened his mouth to speak he glanced behind the man to see Nick leaning against the doorway staring at him intently. With a barely perceptible shake of his head Nick reminded him of his promise. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Thank you, it really is an honor to be asked but I’m afraid I have to turn it down.”

There was no mistaking the look of unadulterated fury on the shorter man’s face. Apparently he could all but see his plans going up in smoke. “You will regret this Sean Renard. I will personally see to it that you...”

Nick had heard enough, he pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked over to stand beside Sean. “Is there a problem here?”

The man turned to face Nick. “This is a private matter and it doesn’t concern you. It would be wise and in your best interest for you to mind your own business and...” As he looked into Nick’s eyes he quickly swallowed a gasp. “The Grimm.”

With a grin Nick nodded. “That’s right. I am. And if anything happens to my captain... if he as much as stubs his toe I’m holding you personally responsible and I will come for you.” 

“I’m not a young wesen to be frightened away with thoughts of jail.”

_Why were all Zauberbiests such asses?_ Nick stepped closer and stared deep into the other man’s eyes. “Just so we’re clear, when I come for you I won’t be wearing my badge.”

For a few minutes the man glared at Nick as if debating whether or not to heed the Grimm’s warning. Finally without another word the man turned around and walked towards the exit. 

He wasn’t sure if it was over, if that was the last they would ever see of that man but for now Nick breathed a sigh of relief. At least they had managed to keep Sean from making a big mistake.

As soon as the man left Sean glanced down at Nick. “Would you really go after him?” 

Nick didn’t even hesitate. “Yes.” There wasn’t a doubt in his mind if that man had harmed Sean there wouldn’t have been a place on this earth he could have hidden.

A teasing smile crossed Sean’s face. “I didn’t know you cared.” _Did he really want to know?_ But it was too late. The words were out of his mouth before he could recall them.

His eyes widened. _Damn it._ The men’s room of the Portland Police Department was not the place for this conversation but at the look on Sean’s face Nick knew he didn’t have a choice. Neither of them could wait any longer. “I do. More than you know.”

Renard’s eyes darkened and his tongue darted out to lick his lips as he stared at Nick’s mouth. 

“What are you doing?” Nick took a step backwards at the determined look on Renard’s face as he walked closer. Talking in the men’s room was one thing but he absolutely drew the line at anything else.

“What does it look like?” Renard’s large frame crowded into Nick’s personal space. 

“I...” Nick swallowed hard. “Renard, Captain...” He cleared his throat. “Sean, I...

A sound almost like a growl rumbled in Renard’s throat. “Say it again.”

“I don’t think this...”

He quickly interrupted Nick. “No, say my name.”

Nick’s eyes widened. “Sean. I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“I beg to differ.” _This was the best idea he had ever had. _He slid his arms around Nick and dropped his gaze to stare mesmerized at Nick’s lips before he raised his head and growled, “Stop me.”__

__The Grimm slowly shook his head and with a husky voice he whispered, “No.” There was no way in hell he was stopping him. This might not be where he had in mind for their first kiss but they had both already waited long enough._ _

__Without another word Sean pulled Nick closer until their bodies were touching, leaned his head down and captured Nick’s lips in a soul stealing kiss._ _

__

__Lost in the warmth of Nick’s kiss Sean Renard relinquished all thoughts of ever having more power in Portland. The quest for power wasn’t what he wanted, all he wanted, all he had ever wanted was The Grimm and now he had finally gotten his wish._ _


End file.
